The above-mentioned blinds and shades are installed to block outside light entering rooms or cars. Depending on the purpose, various materials, such as metal plates, resin plates, and fabrics are used for light-shielding members. Among those, fabrics including wovens and knits can be used as interior design products, whereby various types of fabrics have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a three-dimensional knit fabric having honeycomb-like gaps is used for a corrugated screen of a vertical blind. Patent Document 2 discloses a double-layer curtain fabric in which a front knitted fabric and a back knitted fabric are connected by a connecting yarn so as to form a plush layer formed of a plush portion of the connecting yarn between the front knitted fabric and the back knitted fabric. Patent Document 3 discloses that a plurality of yarn rows having a length capable of holding a pair of fabrics with a predetermined distance therebetween are provided, and the yarn rows include multiple rows of yarn woven into a base fabric, which are and arranged in a sheet-like structure. Patent Document 4 discloses a knitted fabric for blinds in which front and back knitting structures are knitted from chain stitch yarns and insertion yarns such that a predetermined distance is maintained therebetween and a knitted portion formed by obliquely passing another yarn is formed between the front and the back.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-228764
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-172841
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-54050
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-2633